chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/It's All 4 U: The Super Smash Brothers 4 Blog/Pikachu
<< DK | All 4 U | Bowser >> Revealed: June 11, 2013 The mascot of Pocket Monsters is back! Who expected otherwise, eh? The volt infested mouse has become slimmer in this installment, as per usual with each new generation of Pokémon. His official artwok being strikingly similar to his Super Smash Bros. 64 artwork isn't the only thing that's similar. Pikachu has regained a majority of his moves with numerous balances added in. Regardless he's still a viable player in the game and can stand up to his bigger (and seemingly stronger) Pokémon brethren. He even retains his cute little crawling ability from Brawl! Pikachu's definitely ready to keep representing Pokémon! Go for it! Moveset Special *Thunder Jolt: A strange move originating from Pokémon TCG that releases a small ball of electricity. **Thunder Wave: Pikachu uses a paralyzing version of Thunder Jolt **TBA *Skull Bash: Pikachu launches himself spinning like a football. **TBA **Heavy Skull Bash: A short range extremely powerful variant of Skull Bash *Quick Attack: A speedy move that allows Pikachu to dash twice, given that his first dash wasn't completely vertical. **TBA **Quick Feet: A more "conventional" version of Pikachu's recovery where he moves only once. *Thunder: One of the most loved moves in Pikachu's arsenal, the powerful Thunder. Formally a high knockback move, it's been changed into a dangerous spike **Thunder Burst: Pikachu releases a burst of energy without the thunder bolt. **Distant Thunder: The thunder cloud appears above Pikachu, but does more damage near the spawn cloud. *Volt Tackle: The signature move to the Pichu line, Volt Tackle appears as Pikachu's Final Smash. Now with an extended time limit as well as being easier to control (with a drawback being that it's weaker in general). Strangely enough, only Pichu can learn this move. Is it possible Pikachu isn't who he claims he is...nah. Standard Normal *Neutral Combo (Rapid Headbutt; Super Smash Bros.) *Dash Attack (Dash Headbutt; Donkey Kong Country) *Strong Side (Vertical Hand Stand Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Up (Tail Whip; Super Smash Bros.) *Strong Down (Sweeping Tail Whip; Super Smash Bros.) Smash *Forward Smash (Smashing Spark; Super Smash Bros.) *Up Smash (Backflip Tail Whip; Super Smash Bros.) *Down Smash (Electric Compass; Super Smash Bros.) Aerials *Neutral Aerial (Curl Attack; Super Smash Bros.) *Forward Aerial (Electro Body; Super Smash Bros.) *Backward Aerial (Back Kick; Super Smash Bros.) *Upward Aerial (TBA) *Down Aerial (Missle Electro Body; Super Smash Bros.) Grabs *Pummel (Volt Exchance) *Forward Throw (Volt Roaster) *Backward Throw (Flip and Ditch) *Up Throw (Headbutt Up!) *Down Throw (Slam) Miscellaneous Taunts *Up: Pikachu let's out his infamous pose and Smash catchphrase, "Pika pika!" *Side: Pikachu charges up electricity whilst saying "Piiii~". *Down: Pikachu rolls over and says "Pikaaa!", as if he's ready to take a nap. Stage Introduction *Pikachu is released from a Pokéball. Victory Screen/Fanfare Theme: Title Screen Theme Excerpt; Pokémon Red and Blue *Pikachu backflips, spins and raises his arms. *Pikachu sleeps without a care in the world. *Pikachu's ears go up and he scratches his left ear. Pallettes #Pikachu #Brendan's Headband #Red's Hat #Pichu's Goggles #Ethan's Hat #Birthday Hat #Choice Band #Calem's Hat/Sunglasses Category:Blog posts